One Walk to Remember
by sitakazukin
Summary: Crona still has her wounds that she got when she tried protecting Kid from Asura in TMKC. Apparently, she forgot to take her medicines, making Kid worry. Kid accompanies her to her apartment. On their way there, she asks Kid what he knows about angels because she seems to be intrigued by them. This is a preview of chapter 1 of Heart Without a Beat, part III of Perken.


A/N: This is just a one-shot, made out of boredom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Companion<strong>

Crona walk passed book shelves, looking for a good book to read while waiting for Maka to finish her research on their assignment using a book. As she read every title of the books on the fourth row, one title of a book got her attention. She read the title, "Angels", and then glanced at her back to see Maka who was obviously not done yet with her business. She was curious what the book was about so she reached for it but hesitated. A familiar voice called her name that held her back from trying to grab the book. She flinched when she recognized it was Kid's voice. She slowly turned around and saw Kid. At his back was Maka on a chair. She smiled at her then continued reading the book she was holding.

"Oh, h-hi, Kid…" said Crona, lowering her head a bit.

"Sorry to interrupt you," said Kid. "Were you looking for a book?"

Crona nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing… I heard you got sick yesterday after school and…" Kid cleared his throat, "… I just wanted to know how you're feeling now."

Crona glanced at her feet, trying to keep her eyes away from Kid's. "I'm okay."

"So what happened?"

"I-I guess it was because I missed taking my medicine for my wounds." Crona clutched her upper right arm.

"You forgot to take it?" Kid said in a little voice, trying not to disturb the others in the room and trying not to show his devastation. He worried especially since he's the reason for her wounds.

Crona looked up at him. She nodded once again, this time she was ashamed. "I was busy yesterday in class. I totally forgot about it."

"Didn't Ragnarok or the others tried to remind you?"

Crona shook her head. "They were busy too like me."

"Too busy to remind you, huh?"

Crona sweat dropped. "Yeah… "

Kid looked down and whispered, "I wish I was there to remind you."

Crona watched Kid looking worried. She heard him but pretended she didn't. She didn't want him to feel bad for her. "That reminds me," she said, starting to change the subject, "Kid, where were yesterday?"

Kid returned his glance to Crona. "Well, father called me for an important matter so I went to the Death Room."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sorry, Crona… Father instructed me not to tell anyone about it yet."

"I see."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you when it's the right time. I wouldn't keep secrets."

"O-okay." Crona smiled.

"Aren't you going to come home yet?"

"I will right after Maka's…" Kid and Crona's eyes widened as they glanced at the table behind them, finding no Maka around, "… done."

It was already sunset. Kid decided to accompany Crona to their apartment since they couldn't find Maka anymore. They were now walking down on the long stairs to the town outside the academy.

"Kid, you didn't have to come along," said Crona, glancing at Kid.

"I wouldn't let you go alone," said Kid, closing his eyes as he took each step (he already memorizes the length of each step to take on the stairs, preventing him from falling). "Who knows… you might faint somewhere here or on the streets and then maybe nobody will be compassionate enough to help you… I don't want that to happen."

Crona became speechless as she tried to imagine what Kid say then shook her head. "That would be embarrassing."

Kid smiled. "Exactly."

"Kid, do you know what an angel is?"

Kid glanced at Crona, stunned by her sudden question. "Sure. Why?"

"What is it?"

"There are two kinds of angels," Kid started to share his ideas eloquently with some hand gestures. "There's a good angel and there's a fallen angel. Of course, you probably know what the fallen angel is already. An angel usually is a messenger from God. He or she is pure and benevolent."

Crona started to get fascinated about what Kid said. "Have you ever seen one yet?"

Kid chuckled a bit. "Y-yeah... I've seen one. In fact, I see her every day."

"She?" Crona thought. "That's nice. Does she look beautiful?"

Kid nodded.

"I hope her personality is as beautiful as her appearance."

"It is." Kid smiled at Crona.

"Oh." Crona looked down, feeling a small percent of jealousy in her.

"You know… she's even beside me now."

Crona glanced at Kid then at his right side. No one was there.

"What were you looking at?" Kid said suspiciously.

"The angel beside you… I don't see her. Are angels supposed to be invisible?"

Kid sweat dropped. "Don't be silly, Crona. You're the only one's who's walking next to me. And no, angels aren't invisible but they are just spirits."

"So…"

"You're… You're the angel, Crona."

Crona looked down. She started blushing. "S-stop joking."

"I'm serious." He dug his hands into his pants' pockets and glared down in opposite direction where Crona was looking. They were still on the stairs.

"I mustered a lot of courage and tried to have the guts to tell you that and you think I'm just kidding?" Kid thought and sighed a little. "I probably didn't sound serious enough."

"It's… so nice of you to say that, Kid, but I… I don't think I d-deserve to be called an angel."

Kid smiled once again. "You may think you deserve it or not. To me, without doubt, you are."

"I'm sorry but you're mistaking… I'm the opposite of an angel. You've seen my dark side already, didn't you?"

Kid stopped walking which made Crona stop walking as well. They were already on the streets. "Everyone has a dark side, Crona. Everyone has a few evil sides of them. I'm telling you you're an angel since you're the most humble and selfless person I know."

Crona blinked her eyes, trying to see clearly if Kid was really blushing (and he was).

Kid looked away. "Ugh, it's getting dark already," he continued, trying to change subject. "Come on." He took Crona's hand and started leading the way to her apartment.

"Could it be that… he's embarrassed?" Crona wondered. Then something caught her attention. She looked at her hand being held by Kid. She felt like she couldn't move for a few seconds. She let Kid drag her anyway. "His hand is so warm," she thought as she smiled. She looked up and realized it wasn't getting dark yet. Her smile fed away. "Kid, it's not really getting dark yet," she said. "W-what are you so worried about?

"Maka and Ragnarok's going to kill me if you're not at your apartment before 6 o'clock."

Crona can't help but smile. "Since when did you fear Ragnarok?"

"I do not. I just don't want to worsen our relationship."

"Are you planning to be friends with him then?"

Kid sighed. "No… That's impossible. I can't be friends with the one who had been torturing you when you were forced to stay in a dark room for many days."

"But, Kid… he was the only one I got."

They both stopped walking and Kid looked back. "Look, I understand that. Still, even when he was the only one you got that time except Medusa, he shouldn't have caused you more pain than you were already having."

The two were already outside Crona and Ragnarok's apartment.

"Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

Crona nodded."Will you be in class tomorrow?"

Kid smiled. "Yes." He held her shoulder with one hand, moved her bangs away from where they are with the other hand and he planted a kiss on her forehead which made Crona blush.

Crona can smell the fragrance of his clothes and the addicting smell of his perfume. It almost makes her feel sleepy. She wished she could stay like that a little longer but Kid had to go. He let her go, slowly stepped back a few steps and summoned Beelzebub. Crona placed her fist on her chest and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Review if you want. :)


End file.
